Daddies
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: OS Captain Dav'. Soirée poker entre mecs ce soir mon bro'. Vraiment ? VRAIMENT ! J'crois pas que vos femmes soient totalement d'accord sur ce point...j'dis ça j'dis rien...enjoy l'illusion les gars ! XD ! (ouais parce que j'savais vraiment pas résumer la chose).


En ce jour fort mémorable qui a vu naître sur cette Terre une figure si unique, qu'à jamais elle marquera les esprits. Reconnue pour son asphonnerie aiguë, cette jeune femme, plus si jeune en fait XD, est, d'après des murmures, une dingue du Captain Dav' (anciennement Captain Charming, mais voyez-vous je me suis octroyé le droit de changer ce nom parce que Captain Dav' bah ça a jette). Bref, je disais ? Oui…ce jour où le début de la fin du monde sonna…merde, merde, merde…planquez-vous les gens, PLANQUEZ-VOUS ! En fait, je sais pas vraiment quoi dire ! XD ! Ouais je blablate pour blablater mais bon voilà qui me connaît est habitué, non ? Bon…désolée mate, pas de scène pegi 18 dans cet OS, faut pas trop demander, hein ! 'fin j'espère que ça te plaira quoi ! C'est pas Colin dans ton lit (puis si je pouvais faire un tel miracle, ça ne serait pas dans ton lit que je l'aurais envoyé XD !) mais voilà ! 'LOVE YOU MATE ! (tu veux rire ? En écrivant "love" bah mes doigts ont dérapé et ont écrit "louve" XD !)

* * *

 **DADDIES**

* * *

Affronter les ténèbres puis Hadès n'avait pas été suffisant. Non, il avait fallu que, à peine les moments de quiétude relative retrouvés, une nouvelle menace s'abatte sur la ville. Le double maléfique du Dr. Jekyll, M. Hyde avait surgit dans la bourgade grâce à la précieuse aide de…ce putain de Crocodile. Toujours présent pour rendre service celui-là !

Et puis cette idée grandiose ayant surgit de la tête de Snow White, extraire l'Evil Queen de Regina et la finir à tout jamais. Ou pas. Quelle idée brillante, non ?! Aussi brillante que le crochet de Killian après avoir soigneusement poli.

Bref, sans grosse surprise, bien que vigoureuse, cette menace avait été, plus ou moins rapidement, éliminée. Ceci laissa donc place à un terrain…digne d'un champ de guerre : la préparation du mariage d'Emma et Killian.

 _Rose pâle ou rose dragée ?_ demandait par exemple Snow concernant le choix de couleurs des nappes.

 _Ou sinon il y a aussi cuisse de nymphe !_ avait-elle également ajouté. _OUAAAAIS c'est pas mal,_ avait répliqué Killian avec un sourire entendeur avant d'être foudroyé du regard par Emma, _ou pas…rose dragémachin quoi c'est bien aussi._

Heureusement qu'Emma et lui avaient précisé " _mariage en petit comité…pas de tralala…que de la bonne bouffe et la famille_ ".

Résultat…plus de 10 000 invités venant de tous les royaumes alentours à la forêt enchantée… _tiens, j'aurais dû brûler cette maudite porte_ , avait pesté Killian sur le coup.

Mais le plus important avait été la fameuse lune de miel…deux semaines à bord du Jolly Roger avec Madame Jones, à passer leur journée à faire l'amour ou boire du rhum…ou les deux. Bref, le bonheur sur terre…ou plus exactement sur mer.

-/-

 _ **Un peu plus d'un an après le mariage.**_

"_Ce soir, au Rabbit, soirée poker, _mate_ , lâcha David.

_J'vais plumer tous tes doublons, Dav', répliqua Killian.

_Des dollars, Killian, des dollars! s'exaspéra le blond. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le rappeler ?!

_Peu importe, j'vais te plumer, renchérit le brun en riant".

Le soir venu, après avoir dîné au loft des Charming, David et Killian se préparaient pour leur sortie entre mecs au Rabbit. Mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas prévu de se faire prendre par deux femmes en furies.

"_ALORS LA VOUS REVEZ ! cria Emma en posant le petit Liam dans les bras de Killian.

_TIENS TON FILS, s'exclama Snow à son tour en lui tendant Neal.

_Que…quoi ?! grimacèrent les deux hommes. Vous…faites quoi ? ajouta David.

_Nous sortons, répondit la brune en souriant.

_Killian…tu as son paquet de couche et des lingettes dans le sac à langer, continua Emma en pointant le canapé. Il a mangé à 20 heures…donc, il ne devrait pas quémander avant le petit matin mais vu qu'il fait ses dents, il va certainement se réveiller. Bye !".

Les deux jeunes femmes enfilèrent leur blouson devant les deux hommes, _chargés_ par leur progéniture, totalement bouche bée.

"_Naan mais Swan, c'était très drôle. Pas besoin de continuer votre…

_Notre quoi ?! s'énerva la blonde. Mmh ? Mmh ? Nous y allons !

_Vous ne déconnez pas ?! dit David. Mais…on fait comment nous ? On devait aller au poker !

_Pas notre problème, très chers. Ce soir, Emma et moi sortons et vous, vous êtes de baby-sitting!".

Sans rien ajouter, Snow et Emma quittèrent le loft, plutôt fières d'elle. Enfin…une soirée entre mère et fille…la première depuis la naissance du petit Liam six mois plus tôt.

Killian et David s'assirent, vaincus, sur le canapé du salon, enfants dans les bras. La soirée poker, les tunes, l'alcool s'envolait devant eux.

"_Et bien…souffla Killian avant d'ajouter en souriant à son fils, on dirait que c'est juste nous quatre ce soir !

_Les mecs de la famille presqu'au complet ! ajouta David.

_Ouaais, vois-tu cela…même ton frère n'est pas solidaire de nous, mmh ? N'est-ce pas _bad form_ , Liam ? Et toi, Neal…mmh ? T'en penses quoi ?

_J'ai mal au ventre, répondit le garçonnet. Je…".

Accident V. Killian se mit à rire face à la tête blasée de David…du moins jusqu'au moment où le petit Neal s'avança vers Killian et essuya sa bouche pleine de vomie sur sa chemise.

"_Naaaaaan ! naaaan ! POUUUURQUOI ?! Pourquoi le monde est-il si cruel ?! dit-il en se levant.

_Passes-moi plutôt une serviette au lieu de râler ! pesta David.

_Et pourquoi je ne râlerais pas, hein ?! grogna le brun.

_BAH RALES MERDE ! Mais passes-moi une serviette bordel !".

Trois heures plus tard. Neal ne dormait toujours pas et ne cessait de pleurer quant à ses douleurs au ventre, à ses vomissements.

"Fichue gastro ! râla David".

Quant au petit Liam…les choses ne se portaient pas mieux. Le nourrisson refusait de dormir, gêné par ses poussées dentaires. Rien ne semblait le calmer, pas même le conseil de Granny's de masser ses gencives avec un clou de girofle. Il y avait bien autre chose, un vieux remède des Caraïbes, imbiber un bout de tissu de rhum et masser les zones sensibles…mais Emma le tuerait s'il s'avisait à faire cela, non ?

"Allez, Liam, dit-il doucement, sois gentil avec papa et fait dodo, okay ?".

Comme si son fils allait l'écouter. Bien sûr que non, il cria même de plus belle. L'ambiance de l'appartement était donc, à s'en douter, un vrai brouhaha.

Une demi-heure plus tard, David et Killian pensèrent avoir finalement réussi à endormir les deux terreurs. Erreur…grave erreur. Ils n'avaient eu à peine le temps de se prendre un café bien corsé, et de poser leurs fesses sur un tabouret que Neal avait surgit dans la cuisine, trempé de sueur à cause de la fièvre…offrant au sol un nouveau rejet.

Alors que David nettoyait le vomi de son fils, Killian attrapa le garçonnet et le dévêtit, ne lui laissant donc sur lui que son débardeur et son boxer. Il lui donna également une nouvelle dose d'advil ainsi que du smecta.

"Ca va aller mon grand, lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant".

Quelques minutes plus tard, Liam se réveilla à son tour. Seigneur…pourquoi fallait-il être si cruel avec un bébé, hein ? Voir son fils dans une telle douleur avait de quoi serrer le cœur de Killian. Il priait pour que son petit Liam ne souffre plus de ses maudites poussées de dents.

"_Paapaa, papaaa, fit Neal en tapotant l'épaule de son père. Tu peux me lire cette histoire ?! Paapa ?

_Donnes-moi le livre, déclara Killian en constatant que le blond s'était endormi. Viens près de moi, _little mate_ ".

Le petit garçon s'exécuta, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et vint se lover dans le creux du bras libre du brun. Killian commença alors sa lecture, profita que son fils ait trouvé un peu de calme en suçant son anneau dentaire.

"KILLIAN ! PAAPPA ! s'écria Emma en ouvrant la porte ! Nous sommes rentrées ! Ça va, vous n'êtes pas…"

Mais Emma n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se figea face au spectacle qui se tenait en face d'elle. Snow était dans le même état que sa fille…attendrie.

Comment ne le pourraient-elles pas lorsqu'elles ont en image les hommes de leur vie endormis l'un sur l'autre, bouches entrouvertes, chacun avec leur fils respectif dans les bras. Le salon était légèrement bordélique mais face au tableau des quatre hommes, cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde les deux femmes.

Emma immortalisa ce moment en prenant une photo et ne manqua pas de la ressortir à chaque moment qui lui sembla le plus propice.

Après ce soir-là, les deux hommes prirent l'initiative de virer les deux femmes une soirée par semaine puisque, après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de s'occuper, entre mates, de leurs petites terreurs.

* * *

Hahaha, so...v'là, j'veux un CS baby now ! Enfin non j'en voulais déjà un mais voilà j'en veux quoi...bordel, merde...j'ai besoin de tenir un bébé dans les bras là...y'a trop de gens dans mon entourage qui parle bébé XD !

So, une petite review ?


End file.
